The Oscars 1999
by Lovbody8
Summary: Kevin & Whitney reconnect At The Oscars In 1999 [One Shot ]


Kevin was mesmerized by the memory of his love, focusing strictly on Whitney his mind wanders back to when they first met he remembers the first time they held hands, the looks of desire, the gentle touching, the first time alone, the tender kisses, the first time they made love on the set of _The Bodyguard_ living with their unspoken passion Kevin closed his eyes to recall it all. Annie turns to her dad to see he is deep in thought as not wanting to disturb him but needing to go to the ladies room she taps him on the shoulder letting him know before leaving Kevin snaps out of his thoughts to allow his daughter to leave his side telling her not to be long, she then hurries leaving the auditorium to find the ladies room, finding it she goes inside.

Meanwhile Kevin is applauds the end of Mariah and Whitney's song hoping to see Whitney before she leaves he strikes up a conversation with a fellow actor soon Annie joins him again as he puts his arm around his daughter to include her into their conversation.

After the show was over Kevin began to look for Whitney and finding her with her back turned talking to a group of friends he gently gives her a soft tap on the shoulder saying, "Hi stranger! Whitney turns giving him a kiss on the cheek before noticing his date looking at her Whitney says, "Hi there pretty girl"

Annie said, "Hi Ms Houston I'm Annie"

Whitney said, " Yes, I remember you the little girl who always got into my make up"

Annie said, "Yes that's me now I'm 14 and I have my own"

Whitney was impressed telling her, "Good now I can get into your make up bag" (laughs)

Kevin begin feeling left out and wanted in the conversation, but what he wanted to discuss was for adults only so he asked Annie if she wanted to get an autograph from Mariah Carey since she was giving them out to her fans without hesitation Annie was gone lining up to get Mariah's autograph. Kevin watched to make sure she got in line before turning his attention back to Whitney and his old passion began to stir for her again asking could they meet somewhere to discuss old times. Whitney saw the sparkle in his eyes and knew what that meant saying, "No baby we can discuss old times right here"

Kevin wanted to reconnect with his love badly telling her, "I need to talk to you, Whitney give me some time please it's been a while since we talked and I can't discuss how I'm feeling in this place there's too many distractions".

Whitney said hello to a couple of friends before giving Kevin an answer, "Meet me in my suite we can talk there since my bodyguard will be there to keep me safe"

Kevin said, "That's my job"

Two hours later there's a knock at the door Whitney casually walks to the door looks to see who it is before opening it she sees Kevin holding a bouquet of pink roses and she lets him in taking the flowers out of his hand putting them in a vase of water she tells her bodyguard to please leave them alone, "sure Whitney" before leaving. Whitney offers Kevin a drink which he declines only taking a small glass of sprite as she leads him to the sofa where they can talk. Kevin puts down his drink on the table takes Whitney's hand and looks into her eyes to find the answers that have escaped him all these years, " Whitney why didn't you marry me"?

Whitney said, "You never told me how you felt plus I was committed to someone else"

Kevin said, "I just assume you knew how I felt about you that I cared"

Whitney said, "I'm not a mind reader, baby you have to tell me"

Kevin said, "I think it was appropriate at the time"

Whitney said, "And now what do you think now"?

Kevin said, "I should have spoken up and fought for you that was the right thing to do"

Whitney said, "I can't cry over it it's done and over with I hope you understand"

Kevin said, "It will never be over with us because you are my one true love"

Whitney said, "I know that now give me a kiss"

Kevin pulls Whitney towards him on the sofa they exchange a long sensual kiss soon his suit jacket is on the chair and her dress is on it too they promise to renew their commitment to finding their love.


End file.
